Love is in da'air
by bikinisORthongs
Summary: Kim is going out with chuck, but is she also falling for ron? Does Ron have major feeling for KP? HUMOR. Joke story kind'a


Chapter one: Love is in da' air!

Kim and Ron are at school in the science room. There sitting together at a lab table doing an experiment.

"Ron, hand me the green goop." Kim said reaching out her hand.

"Here!" Ron roughly put it down, then looked away from Kim.

"What's you're prob? Your acting all...mad and stuff."

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!"

"Okay...sorry I asked."

Later on that day Kim walked over to Ron's after school to find out what was happening with him. She walked up to his door and knocked loudly.

"Hello?" Ron answered. "Oh, it's you."

"What did I do to you. Are you okay?"

"Well...I'm alright...just tired." Ron said looking to the floor.

"Okay, well can I come in?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied happily.

"Oh, wait, what time is it?"

Ron looked down at his watch. "3:45, why?"

"Oh, sorry Ron, I got a date with Chuck at 4:00. I'll call you later though, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever..." He said shutting the door, Kim stared at the door confused, but just shook her head.

_Time to get to Bueno' Nacho _Kim Thought. She put on her stelt suit.

_This suit looks so fab on me!'_

2 minutes later Kim is at Bueno' Nacho, She got there faster with her stelt suit on.

BEEP BEEP

"Whats the sitch Wade?" Kim asked turning on her communicater.

"Nothing, My computer just said that you turned on the Stelt Suit so i thought you were in some kind of trouble."

"I was! I was almost late for a date!" Kim shrieked, turning off her Stelt Suit.

Chuck walks up.

"Got to go! Catch you later, oh and could you please talk to Ron for me, he is acting all wierd!"

"Will do Kim!"

"Please and Thank You!" She turned off her communicater and turned her attention to the GORGEOUS hunk in front of her. "Hey Chuck" She flirted.

"Hey Kimmy bo bimmy fi fie fimmy"

"I love when you do that, not much people can" She blushed. "Wanna Go IN!

"Yeah." Chuck opened the door for her, and they walked in.

They sat down at the nearest booth.

"So, Kim, will you go to homecoming with me?" Chuck smiled.

"Yes! Of course I'm going with you!" Kim giggled. " But I thought you were going to Florida, to see your Grandmother?"

"I was, but this is more important."

"Your the best." Kim hugged him.

"Hopefully you wont have a mission to get to..."

"I wont, even if i do, I'd skip it, just for you, my Chucky Wucky." Kim leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

The next day at school Kim meant up with Ron at his locker.

"Hey Ron!" Kim shouted.

"Hey...your in a good mood, what's the sitch?"

"Okay, Ron, number one, only i say that to wade, with my communacator, and number 2, I'm happy cuz Chucky asked me to homecoming!"

"I thought he was going to Florida that week?" Ron asked with a sigh, while getting his algebra book.

"Nope, I guess not! Isn't that awesome! Now we don't have to do are plan!" Kim said a little to happy.

"Oh yeah the plan that if Chuck couldn't go, then I would take you, that plan, good." Ron tired to push out a smile.

"Yeah, so, are you going with Mandy?"

"No. I didn't ask anyone because I thought i was going with you KP, I thought HE was going to Florida. Now it's too late to ask someone else, homecoming is on Saturday."

"Oh, sorry Ron, but Chuck's my BF."

"I know, I got to go to class, see ya KP."

"Ron..." Kim said as he walked off into the crowd of people.

Later on at lunch, Kim, Ron, and Chuck sat together.

"Gross. This meat loaf looks like it's alive." Ron said picking it up with his fork, and holding it out infront of him.

"Ron, just bring you're lunch."

"I know, i should, i just-" Ron was cut off in mid sentence.

"Hey, Kimmy. I have to tell you something." Chuck interrupted.

"What hunny?"

Chuck took her hand. "Kimmy, I can't go to homecoming, my grandma died this'morning. My family as to go out there tomorrow morning."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"I don't really even care about my grandma, she was boring."

"Oh...umm...okay...I don't know what to say." Kim shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm fine. So, homecoming, its gonna blow. I'm wicked sorry. Maybe we can spend a special night together tonight. What do you think? Wanna hang?"

"Yeah...sure..." Kim half smiled.

Chuck leaned in to kiss her when Ron but in.

"So, Kim, you don't have a date to homecoming..." Ron smiled.

"No, I don't, don't look so happy. I'll go with you now, as friends of course."

"Of course." He replied with a smug look.

Ring ring ring ring...

"Hello?" Ron answered.

"Hey Ron I WAS JUST THINKING of you and wanted to say heya!" Kim said loudly.

"Oh, hey. Suppppp Kimmy Pa-eee?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing Kim, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, i just wanted to make sure you didn't tell Chucky about, you know."

"Kim, I would never. I don't want to mess up what we have." Ron said sweetly.

"Okay, good. I called Chuck and said i couldn't hang out tonight, i wanted to hang wit you, that cool?"

"Yeah! Come on ova!"

"Okay Ron, see ya in 5, 5 minutes that is!"

"BYE!"

Hey, this is kind'a a joke thing, if u like it 4 the funny, cool, if u just think its retarded, that's cool too. Review us. This is a joined story. Tell us funny stuff you want to happen in it, we'll do pretty much anything, as long as it's in the

pg-13 area! OKAY! BYE!


End file.
